Talk:Nord/Archive 1
Assumption I edited the uneducated assumption of the lower germanic tribes that comprised area now known as Scotland with the Scandinavian peoples known as Nordic. Willpower = Health? "If you are concerned with the Nord's low Willpower but still want maximum health this is the way to go." Can anyone give me some clarification on this part? I'm pretty sure that Willpower does not relate to Health in anyway...? TheNiceNightmare (talk) 13:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :It isn't referring to willpower contributing to Health at all. The Lady gives a bonus to endurance as well as willpower, hence the health comment. Julio144 (talk) 01:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) History Section I'm fairly certain that a great deal of the information in the "Second Era" subsection should definitely be in the "Third Era" subsection. I'll do a little research and alter it. The Man In The Black Cape (talk) 20:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Government? Can someone please explain to me how they elect their leaders? I understand the Moot is comprised of nobles and military generals, and when the King has no more heirs they elect a new family... Right? Nord trivia page I suggest changing the trivia section to be more accurate. Instead of "the Viking Gods' home Valhalla", it needs to be "the Norse gods' home, Asgard". The former would exhibit lack of knowledge of Norse mythology, as Valhalla is actually the name of Odin's grand mead hall inside Asgard where fallen warriors prepare for Ragnarok. Valhalla The viking gods' home was not Valhalla as described in the article, it was Asgard. Valhalla was only the viking peoples afterlife. Plagiarism Who keeps jacking the content from UESP? I havent looked at this page in a couple days, I didn't even realize it was there. What needs to be rewritten? I just looked at it and it appears that a solid chunk of the article is still standing. I'd be more than happy to do the job.... Croaker227 (talk) 13:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, I just answered my own question. Croaker227 (talk) 13:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The most recent "History" edit contains the exact same info (if slightly condensed) as the update Jimee pulled down. Should be removed...Croaker227 (talk) 14:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It can still have the same infomation, just has to be rewritten or stared form scratch Wolfishtail (talk) 14:20, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Then please rewrite them so that they don't look exactly like UESP. I pulled up a window on yours, and a window on what Jimee got rid of. Only a few sentences were missing from yours that were on the original. That doesn't qualify as "rewritten". I'm not trying to antagonize, but you basically reverted his reversion...Croaker227 (talk) 14:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Please make sure any additions are just not simply rewording of the original from UESP. I will need to check up on this article later and I really don't want to mass delete again. Thanks --Jimeee (talk) 15:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Eye Do you have a reference for the Eye? Just becuase it was under there doesn't mean the Snow Elves knew and coveted it. If I'm wrong, then I get to learn something new, but I don't know if that is true... Croaker227 (talk) 15:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I have put in the source Wolfishtail (talk) 15:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Apologies man. I found it too after a lil digging in the right direction Croaker227 (talk) 15:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::no worries dude, were in this togeather, gonna start on the first era now dont think there is much else in the merethic era left Wolfishtail (talk) 15:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Then I shall claim the Second! (Era) Croaker227 (talk) 15:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Second Era Somebody made changes while I was working on the Second Era, and now its all messy and ugly. Give me a minute and I'll get it fixed Croaker227 (talk) 17:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Third Era Is finished, or atleast from the references I was able to find. If anyone can find other books/articles/what have you that can expand this Era, please pass them onto me. Croaker227 (talk) 19:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) plagiarized content All the stolen content needs to either be gutted from the article, or rewritten. the longer we put it off the worse the reaction will be when they find out nothing has been done about it. Im in the middle of a few projects, on and off the wikia, if i could rewrite it now i would. But until then i recommend simply gutting it and building from scratch. --Cheatcodechamp (talk) 04:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Edits Further edit: removed references to Gallia and the Merovingians under the real-life resemblance bullet; the Merovingians were a heavily-romanised and Christian Frankish elite ruling over a Gallo-Roman population, and were not particularly Germanic aside from a few cultural customs among the nobility. The Gallic peoples were not Germanic at all (they were Celts) and thus do not fit on the list. Changed it to "ancient Germanic cultures of Antiquity and the Middle Ages" instead for greater accuracy. Also cleared up the names section, and revamped the bullet pertaining to 'thane', also for greater accuracy. Jondon Cenobi (talk) 14:52, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, that's great, but you don't really need to use the talkpage to explain any edits you've made to the article. The edit summary box can be used to summarise the contribution you've made to a page. --''Saju '' 15:14, October 8, 2015 (UTC)